


Spying on Mobsters

by orphan_account



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman and Lois spy on mobsters.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 2





	Spying on Mobsters

Late night at the head office of DailyPlanet.Com. Lois is alone, burning the midnight oil. 

Lois: How am I going to finish this? I need 1600 words by 3 a.m.? Maybe a brain break will help. 

She walks to the window and looks at downtown Metropolis. Traffic is light. No stars hang in the sky. A mild wind flutters through trees and flags. A red blur shoots her way. Suddenly Superman is hovering outside the window. He flies down to the first floor and uses super speed to meet Lois in the writer's room.

”What are you doing here?” she asks. 

”You know, back in Kansas, we say ’good evening.’”  
says Superman. 

”Sorry, I've been busy. Good evening. How are you?” she says and wonders about his connection to Kansas 

”There's a major crime that's underway that you should cover but I want to show you instead of telling you, ” he says. 

She deliberates for a moment but concludes Superman wouldn't waste her time. ”Sure, let's go.”

He takes her to an apartment above a restaurant. She can barely make out what's being said but he uses his super-hearing to help her transcribe. Mobsters are intimidating shop owners into paying protection money. Those that don't pay suffer ‘mysterious’ infestations of roaches and ants. The mob has shills in the health department to keep the scam going.

“This is gold. I can’t thank you enough,” says Lois.

“I just want it to see the light of day. Just tell the story,” replies Superman.

She stares at him, his chiseled pecs and his glossy black hair. “You’re not an angel, are you?”

“No, I’m sorry, I’m not.”

“Oh don’t be sorry. What I want is something I don’t think angels are good for.”


End file.
